SasoChan?
by ADirectionerTillTheEnd
Summary: Summary- Deidara has a plan to get sasori to like him, but it kinda fails whenSasori doesn't want to play the game. Read to find out what Deidara does to make him mad. SasoDei Yaoi if you don't like, then don't read.


**Author - MoMo Uchiha **

**Pairing - SasorixDeidara **

**Rating - PG **

**Warnings - Well there is no warnings exept the fact the this story is Yaoi. Now iguessing you know that because you did enter this story so If you don't like Yaoi then leave now. There will be lovely language due to our lovely Hidan. **

**Summary- Deidara has a plan to get sasori to like him, but it kinda fails whenSasori doesn't want to play the game. Read to find out what Deidara does to make him mad. **

BOOM!

"Deidara! WHY DID YOU BLOW UP MY ROOM?" Sasori yelled, stomping out of his room, or what was left of it anyway.

"Because you never come out of that room. I only get to see you on missions." Deidara whined.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep while my room gets rebuilt?" Asked Sasori, he was really mad at the blonde right now.

"My room. Leader-Sama said if I pull anything that included your room and blowing things up, that I had to face the consequences of you sleeping in my room." Deidara said smugly, but Sasori didn't get his look. He winced as he visibly saw Sasori get mad.

"I HATE YOU!" Sasori yelled and stomped off to Deidara's room, still not realizing what deidara's awnser was before.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Deidara yelled after him. The blonde could see Sasori stop and tense up. But the puppet master shook his head and continued on his way, not knowing how true the statement Deidara just said saw true.

Deidara smirked to himself. '_Phase one complete.'_

The bomber walked to the kitchen to get some lunch. He walked in the door to see his accomplis sitting at the enlarged table.

"Leader-Sama, I'm guessing you kow how it went?" Deidara asked.

Pein nodded. "Now the second phase and final phase starts in our weekly game of truth or dare." He said in a bored tone, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

Deidara grinned. The blonde boy then walked over to the cabinets and took out some instant Ramen.

** After his Ramen **

"Leader-Sama, How long until the game starts?" Diedara asked, hoping he had enough time for a nap.

Pein thought for a minute. "In about five hours, seeing as i want it to be dare when we do it. But it might start earlier." He awnsered.

Deidara nodded and head back to his room. He entered the room to find Sasori sleeping soundly on his bed. The blonde kid smiled, then pictured how mad Sasori would be if he woke beside the blonde. He smiled at that to.

He took of his akatsuki cloack, threw it on the arm chair in the corner of the room, and his shirt. He then climbed into the other side of the bed. If he could get at least three more hours of sleep he would be good. Although he found that really hard to do because his thoughts kept drifting to a certin Red headed Akatsuki member.

Deidara turned so he was facing Sasori, getting comfortable. Sasori unconsciously moved closer to him and buried his head in Deidaras chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Deidara's torso. Deidara tensed up, but he slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms protectivly around Sasori's waist. Slowly he fell into a peaceful sleep.

** 3 1/2 Hours later **

Sasori's eyes slowly opened. He tried to get up but found he couldn't. The puppet master slowly looked down and came face to face with a tanned chest. His eyes trailed up the chest and landed on a peaceful face.

He quickly realized it was Deidara. His face turned as bright red as his hair. He moved his head to the side and immediately knew it was a mistake. His lips brushed against Deidara's.

Deidara's eyes snapped open at the feeling. He realized what happened and instantly became flushed. The blonde bomber looked at Sasori and realized how close they were. If Deidara was to move his head in anyway, their lips would meet.

Deidara unwrapped his arms from Sasori's waist and violently pushed him off, resulting in Sasori landing on the floor with a ***Thump***. He then got up and walked over to his dresser, he pulled out a red shirt, just as red as Sasori's hair.

The bomber went over to his mirror and fixed his hair. He then turned around to face the red head, who was still on the floor.

"So why were you laying on me?" He asked, with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't know. When I went to sleep you weren't even in the room. Why were you even in the bed with me?" Sasori retorted.

"It's my bed. Why were you even in it?" Deidara asked walking a bit closer to him.

"You blew up my room and I was tired." Sasori said, also taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Your the one who never comes out of that room of yours." Sasori racked his brain for the perfect come back, but settled on one that wasn't so good.

"Well, your the one who pushed me on the floor." Deidara rolled his eyes at Sasori's attempt to wound him.

"Your the one who plays with dolls." He countered.

"Your the one who blows things up." By this time they two Akatsuki members were only centimeters apart.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT IS TO ATTRACTIVE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!." Deidara yelled. Realizing what he said, he blushed. Sasori blushed, while looking wide eyed at the bomber. Deidara tried so hard to find a way out of this.

"Coming Leader-Sama!" Deidara rushed out of the room, pulling on the shirt he took out, pretending that Pein had called him.

Sasori was confused because he never heard anyone call the blonde. He walked out after him and into the living room.

The red head walked in to find everyone sitting in a circle on the floor. He looked at everyone curiously

"Your just in fucking time, asshole." exclaimed Hidan.

"In time for what?" Asked Sasori, while sitting in between Kisame and Itachi, much to their dismay.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Tobi yelled, jumping up and down.

"Shut up Tobi." Sasori heard the voice he had only heard minutes ago, coming from the door. The puppet master looked up and saw a flushed Deidara looking directly at him. Sasori blushed.

"Oh." Was all Sasori said, watching the blonde man sit beside Tobi and Pein, feeling kinda jealous. "I'm not playing." Sasori got up and walked out of the room. _'Dammit'_ Deidara thought _' I almost had him.'_

Deidara got up and follwed him. They were back in Deidaras room when Sasori collapsed on the bed.

"Why don't you want to play?" Deidara asked Sasori, while sitting beside him. Deidara's voice surprised him cause he never heard or sensed him following him.

"I just don't" Sasori replied in a bored tone.

"There has to be a reson." Deidara pushed.

"THERE ISN"T! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Deidara looked down and didn't say anything after that. The akward silence went on for another minute until Deidara felt Sasori move. He looked back up and saw Sasori on his knees in front of him.

Sasori took hold of his chin and Deidara tried to keep his eyes down, but Sasori wouldn't have that. He made Deidara look him inthe eyes.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. But you were the one who kept pushing to know whats wrong." Deidara got up so he was kneeling to.

"Yeah, well, your the one who looks so kissable right now." Deidara contered, not knowing how Sasori was going to react he never let his guard down.

"Your the one who won't shut up and just kiss me." Sasori said. _'Did Sasori just say that?'_

"yeah, what if I want you too kiss me." Deidara was getting his confidence back.

"What if I want _you_ to kiss me, huh?" Sasori moved closer so they were chest to chest. Deidara rolled his eyes, grabbed Sasori's waist, and kissed him with all the passion that has been built up from the past years of being partners. Sasori wrapped his arms around the bombers neck and deepend the kiss. Deidara growled and took over the kiss. After a few more minutes, the two boys broke apart.

"I can tell you like to be in control." Sasori smirked as Deidara layed down.

"Yes I do Saso-chan." Deidara smiled as Sasori got offended by his new nickname.

"Saso-chan? Really?" Deidara laughed, grabbed him by the waist, and pinned him to the bed.

"Yes that is your new nickname"

"In that case. I love you Dei-Kun."

" I love you too, Saso-Chan." Deidara leaned down and captured Sasoris lips.

Suddenly the door purst open and the pair heard a chorus of _finally._ The ninja jumped a part.

"Hidan you owe me 100 dollars!" Kakuzu yelled over to the Jashinist.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hidan ran out of the room followed by Kakuzu.

"You guys bet on us!" Sasori yelled, getting up.

Every Akatsuki member cowered in fear. Sasori could be very scary when he was mad. Sasori stomped over to them as they all ran out. Deidara came up behind Sasori and hugged him.

"I love you." He whispered in the puppet masters ear. Sasori leaned back against the blonde boy.

"I love you too." Sasori mumbled back to him.

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading this. I hope yall like it. I will be adding some more stories of akatsuki couples and other couples from Naruto. Right now I have a Kakuzu and Hidan story up called 'All because of Kakuzu's Money'. I am also working on a NaruSasu story called 'NightMare.' Review would be excellant. Thank you. **

**MoMo :)**


End file.
